


Thank You, Universe

by SpectreZhulik



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Kaidan Porn Week, Sparring smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectreZhulik/pseuds/SpectreZhulik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Kaidan Porn Week 2014, based on a prompt by bootylicious-biotic.</p>
<p>Sparring smut and not much else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Universe

The apartment was quiet when Shepard returned, save for the distinctive _whump_ and rattle coming from the downstairs bedroom. Vega must’ve come by again. Poor doll. She needed to find him some hobbies that weren’t punching things or losing half his pay chit to Garrus and Kaidan whenever they had a poker night. She sidled quietly around the back of the couch and toward the bedroom door, hoping to sneak up on him and provoke one of the lengthy outbursts of colorful Spanish that he was prone to when startled. She’d been learning some really good ones that wa- _Oh._

It was Kaidan. Shirtless Kaidan. Sweaty, shirtless Kaidan. With his hair slightly disheveled, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants that dipped _just so_ around his hipbones as he shifted, feinting against his imaginary opponent before delivering a swift one-two punch to the bag. As she watched, Shepard found herself uttering a silent prayer: _Thank you, universe, for delivering unto me this half-naked slab of human perfection._

He must’ve caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye, because he stopped, reaching out to steady the swaying bag. “Oh, hey Shepard.”

“Don’t stop on my account.” She pushed herself off the doorjamb and into the room. “Or better yet, why don’t you try that on someone that can hit back?”

He’d taken a towel from the arm of the chair to mop his face. “Nah, it’s alright. I was just finishing up.” Her eyes danced over olive skin glowing with exertion, the muscles underneath rippling with every movement, and she had a sudden, powerful urge to swoop over and bite his shoulder. _Down girl._

“C’mon, Kaidan.” She needed to touch him, one way or another. “You and I haven’t sparred in ages. Whaddya say? No biotics, just good old-fashioned Alliance gene mods versus illegal cutting-edge Cerberus meddling.” She raised an eyebrow. “Loser buys dinner?”

It was a measure of how far they’d come in the past few months that his expression didn’t cloud at the reference to her cybernetics, even more so that she felt safe making a joke about them in the first place. She couldn’t suppress the triumphant grin when he chucked the sweaty towel into a corner and stepped onto the mat. “Well, come on then.”

She kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned her uniform shirt, tossing it carelessly on the foot of the bed before joining him. They squared off, appraising one another in a way that they hadn’t in several long years. She already had an idea of how her Cerberus enhancements stacked up against Alliance gene mods from months of ‘dancing’ with Vega, but Kaidan was a different kind of opponent entirely. Quick and compact where Vega was all raw strength and an oddly elegant sort of brute force. Still, he’d bulked up in the past year, probably had a solid 20 kilos on her now in addition to superior reach. And he was crafty, impassive, giving away nothing until it was already too late. She could count on being faster than he was, and maybe more flexible, but that was all. Well. Meaner, too.

He circled for a moment, his eyes never leaving her face. She knew he was patient. Liked to wait for his opponent to strike first, show their hand with a couple of experimental jabs, but this time he was on her before she’d had time to consider her first move. Clever bastard. He _knew_ that she knew that about him. His sudden rush got her off balance, but not enough take her to the mat, and she shifted, using his momentum to slip free. 

He was on her again before she could turn, and _how was he still so damned fast?_ They grappled, time and again, minutes ticking by with neither of them quite able to get the upper hand. Until he did. Slamming her to the mat, he managed to perfectly distribute his weight over her body to counter any kind of leverage she could hope to get. She shifted a little, testing his hold on her arm. Nothing. _Shit._ He actually had her pinned, unless she was willing to dislocate her shoulder.

His face was just inches from hers. She could see the sheen of sweat on his forehead, feel him breathing heavily in time with her own, and it was a small comfort to know this hadn’t come easy for him. Still, he’d been at the end of his workout. She scowled, refusing to break eye contact as she lifted her wrist just beyond where he’d pinned it and made two quick taps on the mat.

Something in his feral, satisfied smile made her want to wriggle against him and curl her toes. She lay on the mat, catching her breath as he released her and settled back on his heels.

“So what were you thinking for dinner? Steak, sush- mmmmph-” she was forced to swallow the end of her sentence when he hooked an arm around either thigh and dragged her to him, bending forward in one fluid motion to crush his mouth to hers. He’s all heat and aggression, nipping at her bottom lip while she moans into his mouth. The ferocity of it stuns her and it’s all she can do to keep up, wrapping her legs around his waist and tangling a hand in his hair, the familiar crackle of static against her fingers making her gasp.

His hands are everywhere, touching and dragging and squeezing while his tongue delves into her mouth, breaking away to tug the compression top she wears under her uniform up and over her head.

As soon as she’s naked from the waist up, he shifts down her torso, his mouth on her breast while his hands find the waistband of her pants, pulling urgently at the button, clumsy with lust. He’s still tugging at the zipper of her fatigues by the time she’s managed to push his sweats down as far as she can reach. His cock slips free and oh, stars in heaven, he’s already hard. She will never get tired of this man.

She whimpers in protest when he pulls away, rocking back on his heels again, gripping the hems of her fatigues to yank them the rest of the way off. But then he’s back, hot and hard between her thighs. When the hand he slides between her legs comes away slick he grins and bites her bottom lip. “Dirty girl.”

“You love it,” she counters, her throaty laugh sharpening to a gasp as he hilts himself in her with one smooth thrust. She’s ready but it’s still a shock, being filled so suddenly.

Once she relaxed he shifted, pulling one leg up onto his shoulder to open her up. She moaned helplessly as he drove even deeper, but she couldn’t let him think it was that easy. She waited, arching into him with every stroke, watching as his eyes grew hazy with lust. Then, pulling her leg down to wrap both around his waist, she bucked her hips, pushing him up and over in one swift movement.

She managed to hold on as she rolled them so she was on top, making them both cry out as she plunged back down on him. He’s breathless, wide-eyed as he looks up at her, and he brings a hand up to cup her face. “I love you, Shepard.”

She smiles, turning to kiss his palm, and starts to move on top of him. They’re both close, his hands digging into her hips as he matches the punishing rhythm she sets. When she starts to flutter and tighten around him, he pushes until he’s sitting up, dragging her close to groan against her ear, “Fuck, Shepard, I’m gonna come.” She whispers in his ear, urging him on as his hips stutter and grind against hers, dragging her over the edge with a shout.

They collapse back onto the mat in a tangle of limbs, sweat-slicked bodies sliding against one another as both struggle to catch a breath. Moments pass, her head pillowed on his arm, before she can get out a complete sentence.

“How’d you do that?” she murmurs drowsily.

“Uh…” he looks confused. “The usual way, I guess?”

“Not _that_ ,” she shoves at his chest when he smirks. “Ass. How’d you beat me?”

“Oh, that.” He sat up, tugging her with him. The sweat cooled and started to evaporate from her skin, leaving her chilled, goosebumps prickling across her arms as she gathered discarded clothing.“You really think I hadn’t been paying attention to you and Vega all this time?”

“Hmph. Sneaky.” She chucked her uniform in the corner with his towel, to be dealt with later.

“Besides,” he kissed her cheek, “You might be stronger than you used to be, but you still favor your left.”

“I do?” She scowled, padding naked after him to the shower. “Dammit.”


End file.
